ed edd n eddy the class room
by constinet gr
Summary: ed edd n eddy the class room is right after ed edd n eddys big picture show theres a serial killer on the loose and eddy and ed are trying to cheat to pass a 10 day exam
1. Chapter 1

After ed edd n eddys big picture show the kids went back to school and had 10 straight days off tests eddy knew he could never pass the tests so he decided to cheat and copy off of the second smartest kid in the class eddo him and ed had planned to cheat.

Eddys Diary

Day 1

This is gonna be a cinch the geeks sitting right next to me to easy

Sit down class said the teacher get readey to take your tests boy eddy said edd these tests are gonna be fun shut up sock head said eddy okay ed heres the plain I get the test answers from eddo the geek and we both copy em k today itll be easy cause the geeks sitting right next to me said eddy were gonna copy his answers and get the uslaey As and Bs and a C- so our parients do get suspicious As Bs and Cs I got ya eddy mc gee said is very scared he will do bad on this test said rolf don't worry rolf itll be fine said Kevin putting a kick me sighn on rolfs back nazz laughed.

The teacher took roll call and asked every one were jonny was every one said they didn't no jonny had been missing for 6months since the big picture show. Eddy copied eddos test and got 8 out off every ten answers correct he handed the test to ed copie it down ed we got it a okay eddy said ed.

End off chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Day 5

Day 5 Eddys journal

The power went out I thank who ever did that cause if they hadint did that me and ed woulda been caught.

The test begain the teacher walked around the room its gonna be hard to cheat said eddy whats this yelled the teacher I swear said rover I didn't do it your copying a fellow student the teacher rippied up rovers paper your suspended get outta here eddy copied the test and darted back to his desk next to ed bingo he said.


	3. Chapter 3

Day 3

Eddys diary

this aint good the the damn teacher is moving the geek farther up oh well me and ed can get it but we better.

Eddy and ed were nervious there was no way they could get to the front off the room were the geek was sitting in time. Looks like your screwed dorks said Kevin stupid shovel chin said eddy that's when it happind.I caint take this eny more yelled agnus agnus calim down fuck this world yelled agnus who jumped out off the window holy shit yelled Kevin oh my god yelled nazz rolf is confused did you see that said edd he just jumped is he okay hes dead said the teacher. Eddy was freaked the fuck out but this was a good opportunity for eddy eddy grabed the test copied it and got back to his one was freaked out a kid had just done mother fucking suicide things were getting fucking weird they would only get weirder


	4. Chapter 4

Day 4

Eddys diary day 4

Holy fucking shit he killed him self that's fucking crazy he just fucking commited suicide whats wrong with this world anyway I have to cheat today the geeks sitting farther up from me and ed looks like im going to have to figure out a way to get up there.

Eddy darted thoruagh the class room 2 students saw him ed off course who was hilping him and zeek zeek didn't notice anything unsualey and went back to studying that's when Kevin yelled weres eddy yeh said zeek I saw him get up and walk around the class big ben and jose and a girl named lizz asked the same question were in the middle off a test kids said the teacher wait a minute eddys not in his seat eddy was hideing in the closet that's odd said edd I say said Kevin double dorks covering for the missing dork I would never said double d ed looked nervious what about ed said rover 's when to eddys luck the power shut off what the hell every one yelled eddy darted grabbing the geeks test bubbleing in answers fast than he got back to his seat.I got em ed way to eddy skipper mc gee your like a mutant from planet belly eater said ed shut up ed said teacher lit a candle that was crazy the teacher said every one we may not have power but we still have to do the tests awwwwwwwwwwwwwww said every one oh come on people said edd its just tests shut up dork said and ed sat there happily.


	5. Chapter 5

Day 6

Eddys diary

Dang what a bunch off idiots rovers an idiot he caint cheat like me.

Eddy sat in his desk nervously he didn't no how he was gonna copy the tests today that's when to his and eds luck something good happind fuck you yelled tom come over here and fucking say it to my face yelled jose the two boys got into a huge fight punching and kicking each other the teacher ran over stop she screamed every one in the class stoped there test waching the fight. As much as eddy wanted to wach the fight eddy had a test to steal he carefully walked up to the empty geeks desk and grabed his test and sat back down copying all off the answers onto his thin pieace off paper rounding his grade out to be a B- eddy put the geeks test papers back in out off here this minute yelled the teacher to tom and jose your suspended did you see that Kevin said nazz yeh said Kevin people please fighting is not the answer said edd shut up dork said Kevin this is monster mole mutants said ed eddy sat there happily yes he said 3 more days to go.


	6. Chapter 6

Day 7

Eddy s diary day 7

Those to kids fought like fucking retareds eny way it's a good thing to they distracted the class and me and ed got a B- and I snagged the test answers.

The geek stood there taking his test hey teacher some one yelled the teacher went to the window take this and threw a rock threw the window that's when eddy sparng into action and to his surprise every one in the class did to they all copied the geeks answers except for ed. The nerve off these people said the teacher. Bastards eddy thought silently to him self


	7. Chapter 7

Day 8

Day 8 Eddy s diary

Those bastards they fucking copied the nerds test to oh well what the fuck there idiots

Less less and less kids were coming to class 5 kids had been murderd from the class and most parints wanted there kids to stay home in fear that the killer might get tham. The kids in the class were The eds the kids all except for jonny who was missing cesar and big ben and thamas and eddo.

The test went normalley hey teacher some one yelled da ja vu yelled Kevin running to the back off the class eat this suddenly a bomb sailed threw the window crashing threw the window blowing up and killing the teacher and cesar and thamas and the geek eddo. Eddy got up and snagged the tests there was no point the geek was dead oh no yelled eddy the cul da sac kids stood there in horrier.


	8. Chapter 8

Day 9

Day 9 eddy s diary

There is a fucking killer on the loose who kills kids Kevin rolf and nazzs parients wouldn't let tham go to school the same with double d only me ed and big ben remained in the class with a subsituite teacher why I went I don't fucking no the geek was fucking dead.

Eddy sat there next to ed who was freaking out it's a evil mutant attack shut up ed said eddy look that's when some one came into the class he had a gourd on his head jonny said eddy jonny has turned evil said ed hey teacher jonny said to the teacher the gourd and timber are here say good night fucker the gourd shot the teacher in the head im going to fucking kill you yelled the gourd jonny you're the on killing all those people said eddy yes said the gourd I am no longer jonny I am the gourd it was timbers idea for revenge and it worked now I m going to kill you. Run screamed eddy eddy ed and big ben made a run for the door the gourd pulled out his gun die die this is for ruining my life eds fucking die the gourd was fireing bullets every were eddy and ed ran for the door that's when big ben trippied the gourd shot him in the face killing him fireing the gourd yelled your fucking mine. Eddy and ed got out off the school I caint take this eny more yelled eddy who ran with ed across the street just as eddy was runing a truck hit him nocking him and ed out.


End file.
